


Blondes (Have More Fun)

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ageswap</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Blondes (Have More Fun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045741) by [Innocent_Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Mary/pseuds/Innocent_Mary)



Kise whined as his head slumped against the table. Studying was by far absolutely the most boring activity Kise had ever been forced to partake in, hands down. Why did he even need it?

"To stay on the fucking team, you idiot…" muttered Kasamatsu suddenly, making Kise realize he must have said the last part out loud.

"But senpai…"

"Don’t senpai me, just get to work. I don’t have all day to babysit you."

Why was Kasamatsu so mean to him? It was  _his_ stupid idea to have Kise over to study, and now he wanted him gone? Fine, Kise could be mean too. 

"Well, then I’m gonna go if you don’t want me here," he decided.

"You’re not going anywhere."

Kasamatsu didn’t even lift his head from the magazine he was browsing. Kise pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, determined to not study until he got something in return.

"You’re not even making sure I’m studying. I could be drawing dicks all over my notebook all this time and you wouldn’t even know."

"I would know," said Kasamatsu with a light shrug. "You have a distinctive giggle when you draw dicks."

Kise gaped. “I do not! Anyway, I have my pride! I won’t just study for free!”

"You mean being on the best team in the country isn’t a reward enough?"

Kasamatsu’s tone was dangerously low and Kise gulped. Still, he couldn’t give up so easily. He would get some loving out of his senpai for his travesties.

"In theory, yes. But you know how short-sighted I am… So how about you motivate me?"

Kise could see Kasamatsu’s eyebrows twitch as his hands tightened on the magazine. Score, he at least got his attention now.

"How about, for every correct answer, I get a kiss?"

Kasamatsu finally put down the magazine and looked at Kise. His face didn’t show much, which was alarming in itself, considering senpai almost always looked angry. Finally, he smiled and reached out to cup Kise’s jaw. Kise blushed despite himself and it kind of put a damper on his triumph. 

Kasamatsu’s hand slid up his face to rest on his ear. Kise shuddered in pleasure for a few seconds before he felt a sting of pain when Kasamatsu pulled on his ear.

"Ow!"

"So how about, for every correct answer, I don’t kick you in the head? Sounds good?"

Kise pouted and sniffled obnoxiously as he nodded. “Please let go now, senpai.”

Kasamatsu did and clicked his tongue in annoyance before leaning in and pecking the sore organ in apology.

"Finish, and then we’ll talk."

"But you said you don’t have all day," reminded Kise with a whine as he reluctantly picked up his pencil.

"To babysit you. But I think I can spare some time to sex you up…"

Kasamatsu’s face seemed impassive again at the first glance, but Kise’s eyes were particularly sensitive to any and all kinds of blushes his senpai sported. The one spreading on his cheeks right now was the I-can’t-believe-I-just-said-that-and-the-earth-didn’t-open-to-swallow-me-whole one and Kise grinned so wide his face hurt.

Well, if that wasn’t motivation, Kise didn’t know what was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure they won’t find out?”

Kise giggled and rolled his eyes affectionately. His senpai was absolutely the cutest when he was nervous. Ryouta’s family invited him for dinner to meet their son’s captain at least once before he graduated, just to thank him for taking care of Kise, but Kasamatsu was terrified for some reason.

 “Of course! I already promised to be good! Plus, they can be pretty dense, and it’s not like you treat me all that differently now…”

Kasamatsu blushed slightly, frowning at the implications. Ryouta didn’t mean anything bad by it, he liked that Kasamatsu was the type to keep public and private separate at all times. He liked knowing that this outwardly harsh person could be so  _different_ , and just for him.

“I just think they will know, as soon as they look at me,” mumbled Kasamatsu.

Kise had to hold back a delighted squeal, because he knew what it meant. He knew that, while Kasamatsu seemed as cold as ever to him when they weren’t alone, it took  _all_ of his willpower to keep up the appearances. Ryouta had wanted to test that willpower  _many, many times._

“Don’t worry, senpai! They won’t be able to tell, you’re too good at self-control!”

Kise knew that complimenting Kasamatsu could either reassure him and help him relax or wind him up even more by adding imaginary pressure on him. Thankfully, it seemed to manage the former, and he sent Ryouta a week smile, nodding stiffly. Kise couldn’t help but notice that his hands were still shaking so he took one in his own to squeeze it comfortingly.

“Calm down, senpai!,” he begged with a chuckle. “It’s not like you walk around with a giant sign on you face saying ‘I sucked your son’s dick,’ right?!”

Just as he uttered that sentence, the door flung open, revealing Ryouta’s family, gaping dumbly at them both.

“Well, this is awkward,” said Kise’s mother finally.

Kasamatsu, wide-eyed and stiff, unceremoniously turned around on his heel and  _ran_ , skillfully slipping out of Ryouta’s grasp.

“No, senpai!” shouted Kise. “Come back, it’s okay! Mom, tell him it’s okay! Oh God, senpai, come back! Look what you’ve done!”

His family seemed confused and amused at the same time. Only his sister looked kind of ready to point out it was Ryouta who actually messed up by shouting obscenities under his own door, so he just grumbled and followed his senpai.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s quiet in the store – it’s well past one in the morning and they’re the only customers except a small group of sleepy university students. They both work until late but they rarely have the opportunity to go home together like that. Kise seems exhausted but he’s still so beautiful that Yukio has to look away because he himself feels like a pile of crap and he most probably looks like that.

“Remember about light bulbs, senpai,” says Kise as he saunters over to the vegetable section.

He still calls him senpai when he’s tired or distracted and it always makes Kasamatsu smile. It reminds him of the better times, of one of the best years of his life, despite all its disappointments and failures. It makes him feel like all the years they spent apart after high school never happened.

They’ve got together a year after Yukio graduated university and things happened fast; faster than he would ever expect himself to allow. He still claims they simply share an apartment, refusing to say out loud what he thinks when he looks for the right light bulbs – that it’s their home.

Kise knows anyway, like all the other things Kasamatsu has never said.

He puts the light bulbs into the tray, next to other embarrassingly mundane objects like toilet paper and milk and  _condoms_ – which still makes Yukio’s skin burn whenever they walk to the cash register together – and moves to follow Kise, who apparently still haven’t moved from the vegetable section.

Kise always insists on buying healthy food, regardless of the fact they often don’t have enough time to eat a proper meal, and Kasamatsu really can’t argue with that, but Kise is surprisingly picky. Yukio just stands there and watches for a while as Kise carefully inspects a tomato in his hands.

“What’s wrong with this one?” he asks when he sees Kise narrow his eyes.

Kise startles but quickly smiles brightly when their eyes meet. Kasamatsu’s flustered scowl is a knee-jerk reaction even now and Kise chuckles lightly.

“The color,” he explains and Yukio’s eyes widen incredulously.

“Are you serious, brat? I wanna go home and sleep, not spend the night here as you look for a perfect tomato.”

Kise whines, shoving the vegetable in Kasamatsu’s face. “But it’s not red enough, Kasamacchi! Look!”

“It’s red,” huffs Yukio offhandedly, swatting the hand away.

Kise pouts and pointedly puts the tomato back on the pile. Kasamatsu runs a hand down his face and bites back a growl, or maybe a threat – he’s not sure he has enough energy to kick Kise anyway.

“My standards for redness are much higher than yours,” continues Kise, unprompted, and sends Yukio a mischievous glance. “I compare everything to the color of your face when we-”

Kasamatsu gapes as the first random thing his hand has fished out of the tray bounces off Kise’s surprised face. It turns out to be a box of condoms and Kise blinks slowly as he picks it up off the floor before bursting into giggles.

He throws the box back into the tray from where he’s standing, because he still has an amazing aim and childish ideas, and turns back around to the vegetables. From time to time, he glances at Yukio, who simply stands there, paralyzed and still blushing furiously from mortification.

Kise finally lets out a soft triumphant shout and walks over, bringing two tomatoes to Kasamatsu’s burning cheeks. “Perfect,” he concedes, and bends down to put them in the tray carefully, stealing a kiss as he straightens his back. Yukio yelps and tenses before frantically looking around.

Kise chuckles. “Relax, Kasamacchi…”

Yukio does, because they really are alone in the store by now, but he still wants to protest. Kise’s gentle smile, the one that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle, distracts him though and he simply sighs as soon as he’s able to tear his eyes off Kise’s face.

“I’d kick you if I wasn’t so tired. Brat.”

Kise hums and puts a finger to his chin, looking thoughtful, before swirling around and skipping over to the fruit isle. Kasamatsu tries to stifle a yawn and fails, angry at Kise for still having enough energy to goddamn  _skip_. When he comes back with a bag of apples, Kasamatsu throws them into the tray and drags Kise to the cash register, ignoring his muffled giggling.

Once they’re outside, Yukio breathes in the cold night air. They walk in silence, because Kasamatsu is too tired to think, much less to talk, and Kise looks thoughtful again. Yukio gives in after a moment and opens his mouth to ask, but all that comes out is another yawn. He can’t wait to be in bed, to kick at clingy Kise’s legs until he gives him room to breathe.

“Ah!” gasps Kise, turning his head to look at him. “Did you remember the light bulbs?”

Kasamatsu snorts, nodding, and they go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ageswap

Kasamatsu Yukio had always felt strongly about basketball, he had firm beliefs and principles he played by. He chose Kaijou not because it was strong, even though it was, but because it seemed to have a lot of respect for structure and hierarchy – they worked like a well-oiled machine and, even though their captain was clearly the team’s ace, no one seemed to stand out. Not on the court at least.

When Kise Ryouta walked into the gym to greet the new members, Yukio expected the focused, determined guy he used to see during basketball games. What he got, was a happy-go-lucky idiot who couldn’t even shoo his squealing fans away by himself. When Kise finally managed to close the door behind himself, he whipped up a small  _mirror_ to check his appearance before facing them.

“ _That’s_ the captain?” muttered Kasamatsu, appalled.

Amber eyes zeroed in on him instantly and Yukio swallowed nervously; exceptionally good hearing or a coincidence? Kise sauntered over slowly, watching the first-years with narrowed eyes before breaking into a carefree grin. He introduced himself theatrically, as if they were all meeting a celebrity or something, and Yukio grimaced when the captain faced him in particular.

“What’s your name?” he asked and his voice irritated Kasamatsu’s ears.

“Kasamatsu Yukio, sir. I’m a point guard.”

Kise laughed gleefully and ruffled Yukio’s hair. “I only asked your name, don’t be so formal~!”

Kasamatsu knew then, that he was not going to have good, simple, clear-cut, professional relationship with his senpai.

* * *

Kise wailed when Yukio’s foot connected with his backside. He simply couldn’t help himself – everything in him screamed in protest against Kise’s attitude, his methods, habits. How could Kasamatsu  _not_ kick him when he came in late for practice while wearing eye-liner?! It was simply unprofessional and irresponsible! Just because Yukio knew that Kise would never put his modelling gigs before their basketball games, didn’t mean the rest of the freshmen shared his confidence.

“Kasamacchi, you meanie!!! Is this how you treat your captain?!”

“I’m doing it out of respect,  _senpai,_ ” seethed Kasamatsu. “If I didn’t respect you, would I bother with pointing out your wrongdoings for you to learn from and evolve as a captain and a person?”

Kise sobbed pitifully, rubbing his sore back. “You could at least say it’s out of love… Respect sounds so formal…”

Yukio spluttered, feeling his cheeks going red. He grabbed the ball and threw it straight into Kise’s face, using his anguished cries in order to calm himself down.

“Kasamacchi, not the face!!! I need it!”

Yukio hissed, grabbing Kise by the shirt and pulling him down to his level. “Not as much as this team needs you, so get your shit together and start acting like a captain!”

Kise pouted and he sniffled slightly before nodding so Kasamatsu huffed and released his captain – not for the first and not for the last time.

* * *

Kasamatsu showed up to the graduation, just like the rest of the team. But it was he who was forced to deal with a crying Kise all by himself. He supposed it was a good thing, all things considered, because there was no one else to witness the pained grimace on Yukio’s face that actually wasn’t caused by his captain’s embarrassing behavior. No, Kasamatsu Yukio was simply beyond sad at the thought of parting with his no-good senpai. What could he say – his clingy and useless but passionate captain grew on him.

“Kasamacchi, I’m so heart-broken! I’m gonna visit every day, I promise!!!”

Yukio groaned, running his hand down his face. “No you, won’t! And if I see your face again, I will kick you out, literally!”

Kise whimpered and, before Kasamatsu could stop him, wrapped his arm around him and hugged him so tight, Yukio actually thought for a moment his ribs would get crushed. There were tears in Kise’s eyes when he pulled away and Kasamatsu had to drop his gaze to the ground.

“Give me your button, Kasamacchi!”

Yukio spluttered, wide-eyed. “W-what?!” he stammered, blushing furiously. 

“It’s my right as a senpai to have it! Give it to me!”

Kasamatsu gaped for a moment before his instinct finally kicked in and he started to retreat slowly. Of course, Kise didn’t allow him to move, latching himself onto Yukio and wailing like a dying animal.

“Kasamacchi, you meanie!!! Don’t run away from me!!!”

Kasamatsu shouted a lot of things then – he threatened and struggled, even begged – but Kise would simply not let go until Yukio relented. And Kasamatsu did, eventually, begrudgingly ripping the stupid button and handing it to Kise. He tried his best to ignore the amazed gleam in his captain’s eyes and the blinding, relieved smile that made something in Yukio’s stomach twist nastily. Kise kissed him on an impulse, seemingly, like it didn’t even mean anything – like it was something senpai just did on regular basis.

They probably didn’t but Kasamatsu Yukio wouldn’t know - he never really had a good, simple, clear-cut, professional relationship with his senpai, after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kasamatsu couldn’t breathe. He hid in the bathroom, leaned against the door and slid down slowly, to hide his head between his knees.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped. “Oh,  _fuck!_ ”

He’d never met any of Kise’s sisters, and he’d never expected to find one of them sitting on Kise’s bed when he came to pick the brat up. He stood in the door and gaped for a while, taking in the sight, before she lifted her head from the magazine and saw him. Yukio bolted then, locking himself behind the first door he could find.

The only thing that distinguished her from her brother was her long hair and a short dress, which probably saved Yukio from collapsing on the spot from shock alone. Her legs and arms were smooth but strong and wired, just like Kise’s; perhaps she was an athlete too. Her face and eyes were exactly like Kise’s too, which – despite their unquestionable beauty – made them extremely uncomfortable to look at. He was truly glad that her chest was obscured by her hunched shoulders because who knew what kind of idiot would Kasamatsu make out of himself then.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and flinched.

“Senpai?”

“Kise!” he breathed out, immediately embarrassed by how relieved his voice sounded. “Why didn’t you warn me that your sister was home?!”

“What are you talking about, senpai? Let me in!”

Yukio reached for the lock with shaking fingers and moved away from the door. The first thing he saw was a smooth, muscled calf and his breath hitched in his throat. He would recognize those legs with his eyes closed, considering how much time he spent tending to them, making sure they’d carry Kaijou to victory. When he slowly dragged his eyes up to Kise’s thigh, he frowned at the distinct lack of some kind of shorts covering them.

“Senpai, what are you doing on the floor?”

Kasamatsu looked up finally, and realized with shock that it wasn’t Kise’s sister he saw on the bed. His brow twitched in irritation as he lifted himself up to grab the front of Kise’s dress and bring their faces closer.

“What am  _I_  doing? What are  _you_  doing? What are you doing in a wig and a dress?! I nearly had a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry, senpai,” whined Kise as Yukio kept shaking him. “It was for a shoot! For a campaign! Please, I need to return this dress  _intact!_ ”

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue as he released Kise. “So why haven’t you yet?” he spat out.

“Ah, I thought we could use it~!” explained Kise, brightening up instantly.

It made Yukio flush and gape, then splutter indignantly, and finally raise his hand in threat. Kise yelped, shielding his head with crossed arms.

“Not like that, senpai!” he wailed. “Though, for the record, I wouldn’t mind-” Yukio growled in warning, and Kise shrunk in on himself. “No, no! Not like that, I promise! I just thought- I thought we could use to it work on your fear of girls…”

Kasamatsu felt himself blush in embarrassment. “I’m not afraid of girls,” he lied.

“Of course, of course, my bad. Your…  _discomfort_  with girls.” Kise took a step towards him, his eyes dropping to Yukio’s lips for a moment, before he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You’re not uncomfortable with me, are you, senpai?”

Yukio swallowed thickly, nodding uncertainly. Or was he meant to shake his head? His ears were ringing and the heat coming off Kise’s body suffocated him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet perfume, reminding himself that it was still a  _boy_  who guided his hand to the bare thigh pressing against his, reminding himself that he had felt that rock-hard smoothness under his fingers before. The long strands of hair tickled his neck, making him flinch back.

He looked at Kise’s smiling face – his eyelashes where thicker and darker that usually, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes remained the same. His pink lips glistened with a lip gloss but Kasamatsu knew the shape of that smile. Kise looked good even with long curls framing his pretty features and Yukio realized then, that he would want this guy even if he was a girl. He would want to play with those long strands of hair, would want to kiss the gloss off those lips, would want to smell that too-sweet perfume on his clothes.

What would he do then? If he wanted Kise but couldn’t even talk to him without swallowing his own tongue and chocking on it because he would be so afraid of messing up?

“Did it help,” prompted Kise softly, pulling Kasamatsu away from his thoughts.

“Not yet,” he replied honestly, blushing at what he was about to say. “Keep trying.”

Kise blinked slowly in surprise before grinning and latching his awfully fake-tasting lips onto Yukio’s.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasamatsu was aware that long-distance relationships were difficult enough for regular people, like him, for example. People who had their priorities straight, who knew restraint and had ways of dealing with loneliness that didn’t involve calling someone in the middle of the night “just to hear their voice.”

But for people like Kise, who craved almost unhealthy amount of affection and closeness, who were needy and tactile, this kind of relationship was nearly unbearable. Kasamatsu knew that. Countless times, he had to pick up late-night calls, or found Kise on his doorstep on a  _school day_ , with nothing for an excuse but “I just wanted to see you.”

It wasn’t always bad, of course. They talked almost every day, and Kise even learned to joke about Kasamatsu not being there to kick him. He’d say how happy his manager was that Kise wasn’t sporting any bruises anymore. And then they would meet after one, two, three weeks, and Kasamatsu would deliberately put bruises on his neck and leave scratches down his back.

Most times it was just about Kise futilely begging Kasamatsu to let him visit. Kasamatsu rarely agreed, threatening to shut the door in Kise’s face if he dared, but from time to time, he would negotiate. He’d say “I might reconsider if…” and bargained for whatever Kise had told him about earlier. If you win that game. If you pass that test. If you don’t buy that coat. If you keep up a smile for your team.

On his worse days, Kise would jokingly remind Kasamatsu not to cheat on him, and they would both pretend not to hear the insecurity lacing his voice. On his worst days, Kise would accuse him of not caring enough, of not loving him enough, only to feel even more horrible for saying these things later.

But most days were good days. Kise would be his usual, over-excited self with more to say than Kasamatsu could process after four hours of sleep between classes and his part-time job. He would send Kasamatsu endless pictures of things that couldn’t possibly be of any interest to him. Sometimes he would send less than innocent pictures of himself, swearing that they were for Kuroko, just to make Kasamatsu laugh.

Most days were good. Filled with longing and everyday life, but bringing them closer to Kise’s graduation – slowly, but steadily. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yukio should have never gotten on board of that plane. Sure, it was his only sister’s wedding and he probably should be there, but he wasn’t going to be there anyway, was he? Because the plane was going to crash and he would die a horrible, painful death. That’s what was going to happen. And all this while sitting to an attractive blond who was softly humming a song like some fucking Disney Princess. Yukio kind of wanted to strangle him, but thinking about people being strangled turned Yukio’s breathing even more labored.

“Uh, excuse me,” offered his neighbor tentatively.

“I’m not being paranoid!” blurted Yukio, completely skipping all the steps in-between, like being asked if he was okay, and talking about his terrifying visions, and finally being laughed at.

The blond only smiled warmly. “First time?”

“What gave me away?” huffed Yukio, unable to hold back a self-conscious smile. “I just… really don’t wanna die.”

“I’m pretty sure you won’t,” said the man with a light chuckle. “I’d say I’m pretty alive and I’m a pilot~”

Yukio raised an eyebrow, for some reason weirded out by the fact that pilots apparently traveled by plane as passengers too. The guy introduced himself as Kise Ryouta and Yukio returned the favor, apologizing for not offering his card. Kise brushed it off and hasn’t stopped talking ever since.

“Really, the probably of you dying in a plane crash, in comparison to a car crash, is… Well, I don’t know the exact statistics, but it’s ridiculously smaller!”

Yukio gaped, horrified. “What kind of a pilot you are if you don’t even know these things?!”

Kise only stuck out his tongue in mock embarrassment. He seemed laid-back and air-headed almost enough to be the exact opposite of Yukio’s type. But there was something incredible attractive about him, that made Yukio temporarily blind to all the traits he usually found annoying. Or maybe it was the threat of imminent death he was sure to meet before long that made him less critical. Kise must have noticed the change in Yukio when he remembered about actually being on a plane that was about to take off because he winked at him.

“You can hold my hand if you want~”

Yukio laughed bitterly, blushing. “That won’t be necessary.”

Of course, as soon as he felt the first tremor of the plane, he grabbed Kise’s hand and squeezed until his knuckled turned white. Kise laughed good-naturedly and Yukio couldn’t even be angry as he talked Yukio’s ear off with seemingly unrelated sentences to distract him from the turbulences.

“This is a fairly short flight. But maybe I should have peed. It must be something important to get you on the plane huh? How old are you, by the way? I myself am going to a wedding. I played basketball with the groom in middle school. Such a scary guy and he landed a real beauty. My type, dark hair and blue eyes.”

Yukio blushed involuntarily, realizing he fit Kise’s type. Excluding, obviously, being male. So, probably his sister. And the bride. Oh, wait.

“Wait. Nijimura?”

Kise nodded, surprised. “You’re going to the same wedding? Bride’s or groom’s side?”

Yukio rolled his eyes and patiently waited for Kise to realize that the bride’s name was also Kasamatsu. When he did, he slapped his forehead and whined in a way that made Yukio laugh and relax. They had an idle chat about weddings, which revealed that Kise loved them almost as much as Yukio hated them. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his sister marrying Nijimura after all the things he’s learned about him from Kise, though. Mostly, however, he couldn’t help but admire Kise’s honesty and earnestness.

“Sorry again for not realizing you’re the bride’s family,” said Kise. “You make me think even less than I usually do…”

Yukio flushed, letting go of Kise’s hand that he realized was still holding. “Probably cut off your circulation,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

“That’s  _really_  not what I meant,” said Kise, his voice dropping.

Yukio froze, completely mortified. “I didn’t think it was possible to want to get off this plane even more than I already did.”

“So impatient,” teased Kise. “We can always fool around in the bathroom~”

“That’s really not what  _I_ meant,” choked out Yukio, scared to think how red his face must have become.

“I know, I know~!” replied Kise with a laugh. “But did you notice we landed?”

Yukio really didn’t.


	8. Chapter 8

His manager always told him that being fashionably late was never out of style. Sadly, Kise needed to revise his definition of “fashionable,” seeing as leaving your house half an hour into the event was everything  _but._  Especially when you were stuck in traffic jam for another twenty minutes.

But Ryouta was an athlete before he was a model, so jumping out of the cab and  _running_  seemed like a logical solution. He didn’t account for people on the sidewalk, however, used to bodyguards keeping the fans at bay while Kise walked between the rows of people like Moses through the Red Sea.

He hadn’t run even fifty meters before literally colliding with another man, making them both bounce back and land on their backs with surprised shouts. For a terrifying moment, Ryouta thought his hair was a ruin, before the actual pain in his backside registered and he whined theatrically, rubbing his sore back.

That’s when a hand filled his vision and a hoarse, gruff voice asked him if he was okay. Kise looked up and saw a man he bumped into, finally noticing his angry but handsome face. His thick eyebrows were knitted in a mixture of concern and annoyance and it made Ryouta’s heart flutter.

Kise had always been a romantic. He believed in love at first sight, and red string of fate, and soulmates, and what have you. He believed that accidents were just the universe bringing together people who were destined to be with each other.  _This_ , this was the cosmic work.

He stared up at the guy for what seemed like forever, getting lost in his blue eyes that expressed more and more confusion with each passing second. Ryouta suspected he must have looked ridiculous with the wide grin splitting his face, but he couldn’t care less when he took the man’s hand in his.

It was rough and calloused but warm, and it fit oh-so-perfectly in Kise’s own. That one firm touch told Kise everything he needed to know – he could almost hear the soft humming from the kitchen and smell the coffee he would wake up to every morning, the other half of the bed still warm.

The man suddenly hauled Ryouta up with an unattractive grunt, startling him out of his daydreams. He side-eyed Kise as he steadied him and patted the dust off his clothes, and Ryouta felt warm all over, unable to hold back a smile. The man huffed when he deemed Kise presentable and nodded curtly.

“Watch where you walk next time, kid,” he grunted.

He bypassed Ryouta unceremoniously and continued on his way, leaving Kise stunned by having his dreams crushed with just one sentence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They met a few weeks later at a press conference, which was destiny,  _obviously_ , but Ryouta made sure not to leave anything to fate this time around.


	9. Chapter 9

Kasamatsu rarely let himself be caught off guard, especially when it came to Kise; he liked to believe  that, after half a year, he was prepared for everything his boyfriend could possibly come up with. He was, however, even remotely prepared for the nonchalant way in which Kise dropped the bomb.

They were lazing around in Kise’s room, the owner sprawled on the bed with his homework, and Yukio sitting next to it, while sifting idly through a magazine. Suddenly, the rustling of Kise’s notes was replaced by the creaking of the bed, and Kasamatsu tensed as he felt a breath on the back of his neck. Before Kise could do or say anything, he shoved his face away.

“We’re not fooling around with your parents downstairs,” he muttered, feeling his cheeks getting hot. “We can’t risk them finding out.”

Kise whined softly, rubbing his face against Yukio’s palm. “But my parents know~”

Kasamatsu felt his heart and breath stop instantly, as he whipped his head around to face Kise. He stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, while Kise frowned worriedly, cautiously reaching for Yukio’s cheek.  Kasamatsu slapped it away, grabbing Kise’s writs.

“W-what did you j-just say?”

Kise’s frown deepened. “They know about us? I told them, senpai, ages ago.”

Yukio imagined that was what dying must have felt like – suffocating, overwhelming and absolute  _hopelessness._  Ages? How long was that? He’s come over hundreds of times ever since they started dating and this whole time, they  _knew?_  If they did, what did they think was going on in here? Oh god, he ate dinner with them, and all the while they were suspecting unspeakable indecencies happening behind their son’s closed doors.

“Senpai, that color does  _not_  look healthy, are you even breathing?”

Kasamatsu shook his head. “W-what did they s-say?” he stammered, throat impossibly dry.

“Well, they’re happy for me?” mused Kise, scratching his chin. “They like you, don’t they? My dad especially. He thinks you’re already responsible enough to be husband material~”

Yukio choked on an inhale and decided to get back to not breathing, which was clearly much safer. Kise rubbed his back comfortingly, making soft distressed noises when Kasamatsu refused to relax, and finally shifting to wrap his arms around him. Yukio remained completely still and Kise sighed in defeat.

“Senpai, why is it a big deal, I don’t understand,” he whined. “Did you not want me to tell them? But I tell them everything! Especially mom, she always asks for all the details~”

Kasamatsu yelped, shoving Kise off. “Details?!”

He was seconds away from fainting, he knew – his ears were ringing and black spots kept blooming under his closed eyelids, while breathing was becoming more difficult with every intake of air. The idea of Kise sharing anything about their relationship with his mother was too mortifying to handle while conscious.

“Joking, joking!” placated Kise with an awkward chuckle. ”Mostly… Um. I did tell her a little, though. Just, stuff. Some things. L-like about the first time we-”

Whatever Kise was going to say was miraculously lost in the shrieking sound of somebody’s scream. Kise’s terrified expression, more than anything, told Kasamatsu that it was his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Yukio sighed, looking around the E.R. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by the amount of people there, considering it was Obon – people did crazy things when they had too much free time and alcohol. But he couldn’t stop beating himself up for ending up there with the rest of the idiots practically the minute he came back home for the holidays.

It was a stupid, stupid accident and he could still hear his mother’s laughter, right before it resolved into hysterical sobbing as she drove him to the hospital. She refused to leave the car because her make-up was ruined from the crying, and all Yukio could really do was roll his eyes. It didn’t even hurt anymore, now that he thought about it; shock probably took over and his body no longer recognized having a giant piece of a sky lantern securely stapled to his palm.

He tried covering his hand between his knees – just because other people were idiots too didn’t mean Yukio was the biggest idiot of them all – and wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. That’s why he nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard a familiar voice calling his name in surprise. He looked up and saw Kise towering above him with wide eyes and even wider grin. Yukio paled in terror right before going beet red from anger as he abruptly rose to his feet.

“I will fucking kick your ass if you’re injured in any way,” he seethed. “I leave you for a few months and you end up in a hospital, you complete moron! What is Hayakawa even  _doing?!_  I’ll kick all of you!”

Kise blinked slowly and suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh, senpai, you haven’t changed at all… I’m fine, I’m fine! I just had too much pie, ehehe~”

“Don’t you ehehe me! Especially when you haven’t changed either! A brat will always be a brat, tch.”

Kise just stared at him, smiling fondly, and if Yukio could blush any harder, he would. That kid was always embarrassing like that, looking at Yukio as if he hung the moon. He was about to whack Kise on the head to get him to stop but Kise’s eyes slid lower on their own. He tilted his head to the side and looked back up at Yukio, all blood drained from his face.

“Senpai, is that a lantern stapled to your hand?”

Yukio clicked his tongue, turning his head to the side. “Now you’re being perceptive. Go on, laugh.”

“I’m not gonna laugh at you senpai!” shouted Kise, offended, and forced Yukio to sit back down. “Are you okay? How did this happen? Why is no one tending to you? Does it hurt?”

Yukio’s brow twitched and he used his good hand to swat Kise away. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I don’t need to you baby me, brat! It’s enough you even see me like this. This is so humiliating…”

“Now, senpai,” said Kise, oddly serious, as he sat down next to Yukio. “You know I would never tell! Besides, it’s not that bad! I mean, considering… You’re not here with a glass unicorn stuck in your butt, right?”

Yukio winced. “Kise. Stop trying to cheer me up. It’s not working.”

Kise pouted, probably meaning to argue, but the nurse approached them, telling Yukio the doctor was ready for him. Yukio rolled his eyes when she blushed at the wink Kise sent her as he thanked her for her marvelous job, and jabbed him in the side as soon as the nurse was gone.

“You’re gross, Kise. Or are you just on too many stomach meds?”

Kise sighed theatrically. “So mean. Well, you’d better go, senpai. It was so good to see you again~”

“Yeah, let’s not meet like this again,” muttered Yukio, standing up.

“Oh,” mumbled Kise, obviously sulking. “I guess senpai still thinks I’m just this annoying brat who causes nothing but trouble…”

Yukio rolled his eyes, smiling fondly despite himself. “You are. But I meant the E.R. Idiot.”

He ruffled Kise’s hair; they were as soft as he remembered, and he had to shake his head when he thought of the amount of product Kise had to use to have hair like this. Kise lit up, beaming at him as he stood up as well. Yukio nodded curtly and was about to turn around, when Kise suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Yukio could feel his face growing hot in mortification but, instead of pushing Kise away, he patted his back awkwardly, oddly comforted by the warmth Kise’s body offered. Finally, Kise chuckled as he pulled away and smiled in a way that made Yukio’s knees week; he was not better than that poor nurse, was he?

“See you around, then, senpai,” said Kise softly, his hand lingering on Yukio’s shoulder.

“Yeah. See you, brat.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kasamatsu wasn’t much of a cuddler, or the one to let people touch him freely at all, but Kise was an exception. They often found themselves sprawled on the couch, their limbs tangled, and Kise would just  _touch_  him. He would absentmindedly rub his calf, or play with his fingers, or nuzzle his neck, and the only reason Yukio was okay with this was that Kise was unusually silent during those moments, contemplative even.

That weekend afternoon was no different; Kasamatsu was reading while Kise was stroking his ankle, his fingers occasionally tracing the shape of his foot. Admittedly, it felt quite nice and relaxing, until Kise accidentally grazed the sole of his foot. Yukio flinched violently and a startled giggle escaped him, which made them both freeze in shock and gape at each other, wide-eyed.

Kise was the first one to move, slowly and carefully placing Kasamatsu’s foot down and then swiftly crossing his arms in front of his face. He squinted at Yukio cautiously, awkwardly pointing one finger at him without changing his defensive position.

“You can’t hit me, senpai,” he decided. “I couldn’t have known! You should have stopped me!”

The tension left Yukio’s body, embarrassment instantly replaced with irritation. He clicked his tongue and whacked Kise lightly upside the head, rolling his eyes at his overly dramatic pout.

“I’m not gonna hit you, stupid,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t know either.”

Kise tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips. “What do you mean? How can someone not know they’re ticklish?”

“I just didn’t,” muttered Kasamatsu, scowling. “I mean, I just… I never… let anyone touch me there, I guess…”

He risked a glance at Kise who, to his surprise, was staring at him with teary eyes, his fingers touching his lips in reverence. Yukio’s gaped at him in utter disbelief.

“You’re not seriously getting emotional over this,” he groaned.

Kise whined. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it, senpai! It just makes me feel so special and important!”

Kasamatsu positively wanted to die; he would simply  _never_  get used to Kise. He could see that his boyfriend was trying really hard to compose himself, alternating between staring at his own hand in awe and frowning at it for distracting him. Yukio couldn’t hold back a chuckle at that, and he immediately regretted it when Kise lifted his eyes at him, curious. Kasamatsu cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting on the couch to face away from Kise, and picking up his book again.

“Well, you are,” he grumbled, his face hot. “Important. And special.”

Kise was silent for a moment and Yukio got worried for a moment that he’s actually broken him this time. Before he could turn his head, however, Kise let out a strangled noise that chilled Kasamatsu’s blood. Practically feeling the inevitable impact of Kise’s overenthusiastic hug already, he instantly buried his face in the book, lifting one finger in warning.

“Now let me go back to my reading. And don’t try to tickle me again. Got it?”

He really hoped Kise wouldn’t notice how red his ears were, but he knew it was a pipe dream the moment Kise made a happy noise and silently burrowed his smiling face in the crook of Yukio’s neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Let one thing be said upfront: Kasamatsu Yukio possessed the charm of a fugu fish – he was cold and prickly, and things got ugly when you got too close. There was absolutely nothing appealing about him. Needless to say, it was a mystery that a guy like Kise was attracted to him. Well, perhaps not really a _mystery,_  considering that Kise had an annoying tendency to shower Yukio with compliments and he knew  _exactly_  what it was that Kise liked about him.

As inexplicable and embarrassing as it was, it felt kind of nice to be cherished. Not to say that Kasamatsu was needy for attention – he’s never actually _wanted_  to be fawned over for no reason at all. But, despite Yukio trying to beat it into him, Kise’s respect and admiration needed to be  _earned,_  and it was oddly gratifying, even if his appreciation was mostly directed at undeserving things, like the birthmark on Kasamatsu’s shoulder blade or his knees.

It was weird, but it was nice, and it made him want to do the same for Kise. Which, given everything, shouldn’t be as difficult as it was. There was plenty about Kise to be praised. For one, Kise had an annoyingly pretty face. Not like, “Oh, it’s so annoying because he’s pretty and I’m not,” no. His face was annoying because it was very  _distracting._  Especially the lips. Kasamatsu thought about them a lot. So, naturally, he wanted to scrub them with pumice or something.

Obviously, Kise could never know; that would make him follow Yukio around making duck faces and cooing, “Kiss me, senpai~!” He could try complimenting his hair instead, or something, but everything except “really yellow” seemed too cheesy. In all honestly, he was really jealous of all the girls flocking around Kise for being able to unabashedly express their awe for him without stuttering and nearly swallowing their tongues, or punching him to hide embarrassment.

Rationally, he knew Kise didn’t  _expect_  him to suddenly become a charmer, but it kind of looked like Kasamatsu wasn’t even making an effort. Which sucked, basically, because Kise might not  _need_  to be flattered but he certainly _deserved_  it, more than Yukio ever would. And yet, it was Kasamatsu who was worshipped on daily basis while Kise had to settle for awkward grunts of recognition, at best. Kasamatsu Yukio didn’t have the charm of a fugu fish, but of a rock.

When they were getting ready for some office party he didn’t even want to go to, he wondered what Kise was doing with someone like him – cheerfully complimenting his outfit like it was something special, and asking about Yukio’s opinion on his appearance, knowing very well that the snide reply would be, “Don’t you have a mirror?” Despite hearing it every single time, Kise still pouted like a dejected child and Kasamatsu cursed inwardly, swallowing.

“You look good,” he managed. “You always look good.”

Feeling his entire face growing hot in embarrassment, he refused to look at Kise, excepting enthusiastic hugs, or smug hair-flipping, or at the very least bedroom eyes. But the dead silence that fell between them instead of any of that was too disconcerting to ignore, so he cautiously lifted his eyes. Kise was standing motionless with his face hidden in his hands, only the red tips of his ears visible. The sight doubled Yukio’s humiliation, making him splutter indignantly.

“What the hell are you blushing for, idiot?” he demanded.

Kise dropped his hands to look at him accusingly with teary eyes. “Senpai never says these things! It’s  _embarrassing!!!_  Please never do that again!”

With that, Kise turned around on his heels and fled to the bathroom. And all Yukio could do was gape because he certainly  _wasn’t_  expecting that.


	13. Chapter 13

Kasamatsu was happy when he learned his mom was dating again, but it lasted only until he met his mom’s new boyfriend’s son.

Yukio was naturally suspicious of people who were happy to see him for no apparent reason, and Kise Ryouta outright  _lit up_  like a Christmas tree whenever they met, as if Kasamatsu was the best thing he’s seen in his life – either he really wanted an older brother, or he was the poorest judge of character ever.

Yukio didn’t dislike Kise, honestly, but the kid kind of  _barged_  into Yukio’s perfectly organized life with his designer shoes, impeccably styled hair, and blindingly bright smile, so Kasamatsu couldn’t help feeling a bit defensive. But his unwelcoming behavior didn’t stop Kise, and he clung to Yukio like those upmarket pants to Kise’s ass.

Yeah, the fact that Kasamatsu concerned himself with Kise’s ass was probably the main reason for his hostility, because he wasn’t going to get a crush on someone who might end up being his  _brother._

He knew they technically weren’t going to be  _real_  siblings, but it would still be awkward as hell, and probably more than a little socially unacceptable to date your stepbrother. Not that Kasamatsu  _wanted_  to date him, or the other way round, for that matter, because Kise seemed to be a total womanizer, judging by the amount of his female fans, literally fainting at his smile.

That boy’s smile  _was_  dangerous, even Yukio could tell. It made perfectly sane people hear the angels’ choir sing, while their knees turned into jelly, and their stomachs were violently assaulted by an army of butterflies. At least that’s what Kasamatsu  _suspected_ , because that definitely never happened to him, like,  _ever_.

Once, maybe. Twice, tops.

And the brat didn’t make it any easier or Yukio, because he was apparently masochistic, and seemed to like Kasamatsu  _a lot_ , despite all the reasons to the contrary. Maybe it wasn’t an attraction – it was honestly hard to tell, with Kise flirting with everything that moved, including Yukio’s grandma – but Kise definitely looked up to him, and followed him around like a lost puppy.

And he kept  _smiling_  like Kasamatsu was the best thing ever, making him fall in deeper, let his guard down, and realize that Kise annoyed and amazed him in equal amounts. And Yukio was a goner all of the sudden, completely head over heels in love, which could basically ruin his life, if their parents didn’t suddenly break up, and Kise disappeared from his life, just like that.

For, like, a week.

“If you had a tail, it would be wagging right now,” noticed Kasamatsu when Kise picked him up at the bus stop. “Wipe that creepy grin off your face.”

“I can’t help it, Kasamatsu-san! I missed you, and I’m happy you agreed to meet me~!”

Yukio rolled his eyes to hide his own nervousness, but he kept watching Kise carefully. There was a small smile constantly present on his lips, and a faint blush of excitement, that made Kasamatsu’s stomach somersault. It was probably naive, and kind of definitely stupid to go out on a limb here, but he took a deep breath, and just… said it.

“This is a date, just so you know.”

His heart was possibly not beating for an entire minute, until Kise’s face finally broke into an happy grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Their friends assumed they didn't fight because Kasamatsu was such an authoritative teammate and never let Kise's petulant whining escalate, which was true enough during practice, but their dynamics as a couple were obviously different. They were equals outside of school – just two boys going out with each other.

So, they fought. Quite lot, actually. Not very seriously, not often, never for long, but Kise had the tendency to react overly emotionally to the most trivial matters – it was for show half the time, over-the-top acts aimed to manipulate Kasamatsu into relenting, and sometimes it even worked. (Kasamatsu wasn't any better, getting worked up over the smallest of things, ending up exhausting himself with anger into losing to Kise).

Of course, there were times when Kise got genuinely upset, and Kasamatsu had to make some earnest effort in order to avoid seriously hurting Kise's feelings. They were both stubborn, often arrogant, and hated losing, so they had to learn how to compromise, which wasn't all _that_ difficult, considering they were, like, in love, and wanted to make each other happy, or something.

Being in a relationship with Kise's, Kasamatsu sometimes thought he walked the earth in the perpetual state of embarrassment.

“Stop with the puppy dog eyes, that’s cheating.”

Kasamatsu had to snort in amusement at that, because up until then he was sure he was more glowering than anything else, but leave it to Kise to see everything his own special way. He already couldn't remember what they were arguing about this time, possibly something about date night plans, and never doing what Kise wanted to do.

He couldn't even tell if it was one of their real fights or not, but he knew he wanted it to be over. More than losing, he hated seeing Kise frown, as frustrated with himself as he was with Kasamatsu. Kise was ridiculous, and amazing, and all he wanted was to sing some trashy songs in a small soundproof room with overly sweet drinks.

“I'm not cheating, you're just not trying to win hard enough. Do you even really _want_ to go karaoke?”

Kise pressed his hand to his chest with a dramatic gasp. “When do I not?!”

“Let's go then.”

Kise narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Just like that? You hate going karaoke, senpai. I'm not dying, am I? _You're_ not dying, right?!”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. Kise was ridiculous, and amazing, and Kasamatsu kind of wanted to hold his hand, so he stepped closer and did, smirking at the way Kise's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he squeezed his hand back. He used to resent the fact that Kise was towering over him, forced to look up at someone younger than him, but it stopped mattering when he realized how easily he could wrap his arms around Kise's waist and hide his face in his chest; Kise hugged him back automatically.

“Are you sure you just don't want to stay in?” he mumbled, slowly lifting his face, trying his best to look appealing.

Kise scrunched his brows. “I don't know what you're doing with your eyes right now, senpai, but it's weird and it's not working. We're going out.”

Kasamatsu chuckled, shaking his head as Kise's hands left his sides. With a bright grin, humming softly, Kise almost skipped to the bedroom, most likely to get changed, and Kasamatsu simply waited, wondering why they'd just waited so much time on pointless arguing, but he imagined it would have been pretty boring if they hadn't.

They fought quite a lot, but rarely seriously and never for long, and that was just a part of what they shared.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kasamatsu never really liked living in the dorms. It was the type of environment one simply couldn’t have any control over, and the bathrooms were always crowded. He didn’t terribly mind sharing a room, but it was mostly because of his roommate Moriyama, who’s turned out to be exceptionally agreeable as soon as he discovered Kasamatsu was gay.

Still, he’s managed to survive for two years already, so the worst was behind him, or so he thought. He couldn’t explain it, but it seemed that the freshmen this year were particularly troublesome, and they were just… _everywhere_. He couldn’t wait for the basketball practice to start so he could start avoiding them like a well-adjusted human being, by not hiding in his room.

It was enough that he took showers in the middle of the night so he didn’t have to get involved in any of the shit new students regularly pulled, and it wasn’t because he was scared – he was simply too old for this, especially for walking in on some kid occupying _his_ bathroom in the exactly the same time of the night as Kasamatsu chose for _himself,_ and was this guy _singing?_

“It’s three am, why are you singing pop songs into a hairbrush?”

The kid jumped at the sound of Kasamatsu’s annoyed voice, dropping his brush in order to clutch dramatically at his chest. It was admittedly a very nice chest, attached to other very pretty body parts, but it should also be somewhere else, somewhere far away. The guy looked awkward for a moment, a faint blush spreading down to his neck, but he soon regained composure and leveled Kasamatsu with an arrogant stare.

“Because the world isn’t ready for my genius yet,” he said smugly, quickly changing his mind. “No, I can’t do this, this is not me, I was just too embarrassed to admit I’m too nervous to sleep. Get a hold of yourself, Kise!”

“And talking to yourself isn’t embarrassing… how exactly?”

Kise whimpered softly, leaning his back against one of the sinks; Kasamatsu regretted saying anything. With a roll of his eyes, he gruffly urged Kise to get on with it, he would listen, he remembered his first days on university.

“That’s really nice of you, senpai!” exclaimed Kise, eyes bright and genuine. “I’m getting on really well, actually, I have the best roommate in the world, and the teachers aren’t scary at all. I just… I sort of have an audition tomorrow… I’m not usually that anxious, but I really want to get in.”

Kasamatsu cleared his throat, uncomfortable with how much Kise reminded him of himself when he was trying out for the basketball team. The difference was that Kasamatsu wasn’t signing in the bathroom in the middle of the night to relax, or bothering perfect strangers with his problems for that matter. But there was something in the vulnerability that Kise allowed him to see, despite giving the initial impression of a confident guy, that Kasamatsu couldn’t just dismiss him so easily.

“Well I hope you won’t be singing, because that just now wasn’t very good.”

Kise squeaked. “I take it back, you’re not nice _at all,_ senpai! That was so mean and so blatantly untrue!”

Kasamatsu let him whine for a while longer, tuning him out and focusing on more pleasant aspects of his person, namely his looks – Kasamatsu wasn’t shallow, alright, but he also wasn’t blind, and checking out handsome boys always won over listening to them halfheartedly insult him, even if he was the one who started it. Kise should be playing basketball with a body like that, was his first thought, but they started drifting to less professional places pretty fast.

“Anyway, you should get some sleep. You won’t be of any use to anyone if you’re not rested.”

He regretted looking at Kise, who was smirking at him knowingly, making Kasamatsu feel caught and exposed, despite the fact that Kise was blushing lightly himself. Scowling, he unceremoniously moved past his new acquaintance, deliberately shouldering his in the arm so he slipped off the sink, and went in the direction of the showers.

“Seriously, go to sleep, Kise. If you’re half as good at anything as you act to be at singing, you’ll be fine.”

Kise rubbed his back, pouting. “But what if I won’t? Will you still like me if I’m a loser, senpai?”

It was Kasamatsu’s turn to nearly slip on the floor. Spluttering, he turned back to Kise, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Kise was grinning innocently, and Kasamatsu honestly hoped never to see him again in his life.

“Who says I like you now?!” he stammered, mortified. Was he really that easy to read?

“Oh, you do, senpai, you dooo,” Kise sing-songed.

He immediately picked up his brush, struck a theatrical pose, and chose an actual cheesy love song to follow up on his accusation, and Kasamatsu decided it would be safer for his health and dignity to forget about the shower and _run_. He would simply have to find a different bathroom, and he would never have to see Kise again.

 

He possibly let out a sob when he saw him in the line up for basketball try-outs in the morning.


End file.
